


brownie batter

by softnsquishable



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, It's Really Sweet, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Overeating, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Stomach Growling, belly noise, consensual feederism, feedee, feeder, feederism, light feederism, not really - Freeform, nothing weird and kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Unable to help himself, as it was basically reflex, Roger poked a finger into his mouth to clean off the chocolate...and that was his big mistake.***Basically, Roger eats a bit too many brownies. @FeederMercury helped inspire this story, please read their fics and check out their Tumblr if you like stuff  like this.





	brownie batter

It had started off normally enough. Exam season had finally ended and, to celebrate passing all his classes (with Brian’s help of course), Roger decided to get them dinner. After eating up a virtual Chinese buffet from their local takeaway place, Roger had brought out dessert--a full tray of warm, gooey, fresh from the oven chocolate chip brownies.

Of course, Brian was thrilled. He ate a few of them, savoring the taste. He was also quite pleased at the sight of Roger eating up basically the entire tray, piling all those sweets on an already sated belly of salty take out. Brian’s hands found their way to the tummy before long, praising the taste of the brownies, and hinting at the fact that he’d love for Roger to make them again soon. 

Since Roger had ingredients left, and he’d like a few more brownies himself, he decided to go make them some more. He whipped up the batter quickly while Brian lounged, setting the timer and making sure the oven was preheating. Roger was a good little chef (as any good eater should be) and he made the recipe with no issue, save a little bit of a mess on his fingers and counter. Unable to help himself, as it was basically reflex, Roger poked a finger into his mouth to clean off the chocolate...and that was his big mistake.

As soon as the sweet, gooey batter touched his tongue, Roger was getting every bit off his hand in a heartbeat. It was incredible. All the flavors of the brownie, but in a cool, almost ice cream-y way, like the world’s best frosting on steroids. How had he never tried this before?

Roger finished off his hands, then cleaned off the spoon in a similar manner. He got every bit of the lovely goo off the utensils he could, and even cleaned around the edge of the bowl. It was so good...he hardly wanted to cook it all. 

Maybe...maybe just a few spoonfuls of the batter wouldn’t hurt…

The bowl was empty before Roger realized what had happened. It was basically licked cleaned, the entire batch of batter sitting heavily in his already full stomach. Roger was in awe for a moment, before a painful gurgling in his gut brought him back to reality. Roger grimaced and pressed a hand to his belly, exhaling slowly. Great...now what had he done?

“...Bri?”

Brian looked up from the tv, and smiled at the sight in the kitchen doorway. There was his Roger, in all his soft, domestic persona. Brian loved the way Roger dressed himself up, his fashion sense, even the bit of makeup that he wore sometimes. But this, what he was looking at right now, just warmed his heart.

From the top down, Roger’s golden hair created a halo around his soft, pale face. Chocolate smudges were littered over and around his petal perfect lips, and a few spots were on his pale blue, long sleeved shirt too, among the slivers of white stripes that were printed on. One hand rested on the curve of Roger’s belly, which was outlined clearly against the clingy button down, and you could just make out the edge of his panties before tracing down his soft, pale thighs. What a sight to behold indeed...and he was all Brian’s.

“Are those brownies in the oven, love?” Brian asked, hoping that the warm scent of them baking would reach his nose soon. 

“Uh...no...actually, uh...about that…”

Brian quirked an eyebrow as Roger’s hand nervous rubbed across his belly back and forth. As he looked closer, Brian realized that the shirt looked just a smidge tighter than before, curve a bit more pronounced. The cogs in Brian’s head started turning. It clicked after a few seconds of silence, and a little wince from Roger.

“Did you perchance...taste the brownies before putting them in the oven, Rog?” 

“Yes,” Roger replied sheepishly, eyes trained to the ground. 

“And, um...how much did you end up tasting, exactly?”

“...all of them.”

Well that explained it. Brian couldn’t help an amused little smirk. Of course Roger had eaten up all the batter. He could only imagine the remorse, and the sort of pout he had going on from the guilt and obvious tummyache were sort of adorable.

“Oh, Roger,” he almost chuckled, opening an arm invitingly to the other. “C’mere then, let’s see what we can do about it.”

Roger shuffled over to Brian, sitting between the older man’s legs. He rested his back on Brian’s chest, using him as sort of a chair, while his hands still resting on his bloated stomach. Roger closed his eyes, exhaling heavily as he let his legs stretch out slowly across the couch (Brian was sitting on it lengthwise, feet on the opposite arm rest). 

“You really did pack it all in there, didn’t you, Rog?” Brian mused, finger poking a bit of skin that was showing through a gap, formed between buttons at the sheer tightness of the skin. 

“It wasn’t obvious enough?” Roger groaned softly, peering up at Brian through half lidded eyes. 

“No, never a doubt in my mind, love,” Brian assured him, giving the taut tummy a pat. 

“Well you don’t seem sorry for me either...hey, don’t-” Roger hissed when Brian pressed his side, resulting in an unhappy grumble from his gut. “Ugh...you have no idea how much that makes me feel like I’m going to explode.”

“I can sort of feel it,” Brian mused, feeling around his stomach in other places. “Geez...don’t know how you do it, really.”

“You’ve trained me well,” Roger replied flatly, referring to many previous ‘stuffings’ of sorts. “You know I have a big appetite, you know I can’t help myself, especially with sweets.”

“To be fair, I was planning on feeding you most of these brownies as well,” Brian admitted, gesturing to Roger’s belly when he said ‘these’. “But since you’ve already done the task, I may as well sit back and enjoy.”

“Sadist,” Roger grumbled, but closed his eyes again.

“Oh, you’ll thank me soon,” Brian assured him, kissing the top of his head, before getting to work. 

Roger’s shirt was slowly unbuttoned, nearly up to his nipples. Brian gazed down at the lovely belly before him, white and smooth and firm. He resisted the urge to flip Roger over and try anything more rough and ready, and instead give the guy what he deserved...a good massage.

Brian’s fingers slowly began to work across Roger’s stomach. He knew all the things that made him feel best: Circles with just the right amount of pressure, rubs back and forth from each side at once (where both hands met in the middle before retreating), gentle presses for just a second each in all the right spots. It was blissful, and Roger was responding, with soft gasps, sighs, purrs and even a moan slipping out once in a while. 

“Bri, right...right there, that spot...just a bit firmer...mmm, yes, please…” Roger’s toes curled as Brian rubbed away a particularly stubborn knot, softly exhaling with a pleased ‘yes’ as it relented with a little blurb.

“Starting to feel better, I see,” Brian said with a little laugh. “I’m guessing the tummyache is letting up.”

“Yes...yes, definitely…” Roger’s belly was still stuffed, but it wasn’t painfully churning as before. “It feels quite good, really...thanks to you, of course?”

“I always make you feel good, don’t I?” Brian purred into his ear, nibbling it a little. 

Roger felt a little shiver at that, as Brian’s hand moved to rub up and down his belly, the other resting on his waist. Brian squeezed Roger’s hip a little, making Roger gasp and bite at his lip, breath fluttering from his lips. Now he felt very good, almost too good in fact. At this rate he’d be getting hard before---

“Hey, Roggie...you got any room for dessert?”

***

“There we go...one more bite…”

Roger’s lips parted one more time, taking the last bite of vanilla ice cream carefully from the spoon. After a rigorous round or two, including a bout of oral (Brian was technically on Roger’s second dessert), Roger had agreed that he did have a bit of room left, so Brian had decided to make the whole evening a la mode. A pint of ice cream down, Roger was full, in post-sex heaven, and very sleepy.

“Good job, darling,” Brian praised, pressing a kiss to his lips before wiping the leftover drops away with a napkin. “You finished up every last drop...and you are /glowing/ for it.”

Roger smiled tiredly, closing his eyes as Brian moved down, trailing kisses down his chest to his bump of a belly (he could’ve been five months pregnant at that point). Brian nuzzled the skin gently with his nose, planting a final kiss at Roger’s navel (Roger managed a tiny giggle, that was a ticklish spot) before resting his head against the bump. 

“Lovely, dear, just lovely,” Brian cooed, fingers tracing shapes on the side of Roger’s stomach as the noisy gurgles from inside filled his ears. “Mm...a whole sweet symphony, just for me.”

“The ice cream really did the trick,” Roger replied in a hushed tone. “Brownies were just starting to settle...but the rest of that sugar’s got things going all over again.”

“But it wasn’t too much, was it dearie?” Brian put just a drop of pressure on his side, and Roger shook his head, restraining himself from another moan. 

“No...just right.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this story! a bit different, i know, but i find it really cute and it was fun to write! positive and negative feedback, as well as questions, are welcome! you can talk to me on my Tumblr, Instagram or Wattpad. thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Tumblr - softnsquishable  
> Wattpad - anakinbridger541  
> Instagram - witnessmysins


End file.
